


【影日】樱花与制服与心脏【CP25无配】

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: ※毕业典礼那天的故事
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	【影日】樱花与制服与心脏【CP25无配】

“啊——为什么东北的樱花开得那么晚啊！”  
“我懂我懂！”  
日向顺着人群从礼堂往外走，边上同班女生的抱怨传进了他耳朵里。  
“就算不能在樱花下拍毕业照，至少也不要是光秃秃的树嘛！”  
“好羡慕九州的人哦，现在樱花已经开了吧。”  
“还有冲绳！”  
“没错没错！”  
刚刚结束的毕业典礼就像过去的每一次晨会一样，都让日向昏昏欲睡。对他而言，从最后一次春高回来，从部活引退的时候起，高中生活就已经结束了一般。去巴西的事已经定下来了，所以既不用准备考试也不用准备就职，就等着拿到毕业证书然后正式去沙排的教练那里报到。  
日向抬头看了看前方。  
本来站在最后排的影山，在退场时变成了最先，很显眼。  
最近都没怎么碰到他。决定了要去的球队后影山也时不时要去那边报到，学校这边就经常请假。以影山的个性，甚至不来毕业典礼大家都不奇怪，所以当日向发line问他来不来时，影山那只有一个字的“来”还是让他开心了一下。  
紧跟着的第二条是【你也来的吧】。  
日向试图加快脚步，挤到前面去。高三被分到一个班后，“日向和影山是一组行动的”在班里也成为了常识。  
只是刚走出礼堂门口，影山就被女生们围住了。同年级的，还有在礼堂外蹲点的低年级。  
日向啧了一下，摇了摇头。  
这人除了个子高和排球打得好，还有什么好的。  
性格差、学习差、脑子差，交际困难儿，不会讲话第一名，要不是打球厉害，自己肯定不会和他做朋友……  
“日向学长！”  
突然被叫到名字，打断了日向内心对影山源源不断的坏话。  
是眼熟的面孔，虽然不知道名字，但是经常在比赛的应援席上见到，应该是高二的学妹。  
“日向学长，恭喜毕业！那个……可以把第二颗纽扣给我吗？”  
“啊，也请给我！第一颗第三颗都可以！”  
等反应过来的时候，他自己也被学妹们团团围住了。  
没看到远远地影山对他皱了一下眉。

等把纽扣分完的时候，再抬头影山已经不见了踪影。  
大概是不会回教室的吧。  
和学妹们道别，日向把已经没有扣子的学兰制服抱在手上，往教学楼的反方向走去。绕过礼堂的背面，连廊的对面就是排球部的体育馆。  
果然，门开着。  
穿过半开着的移门，看得到影山做轻度热身的身影。  
第一次在乌野见到影山的时候也是像这样，以为自己会是最早到的，却发现已经被人抢先了。  
当时是“为什么你会在这里”，现在是“我就知道你会在这里”。  
“咚，咚”，是球拍打在地板上的声音。  
影山摆出了发球的姿势，高高地把球抛起。  
日向看得到，这个姿势，影山瞄准的位置、球路。身体已经动了起来，一下子冲进球场内，在那个位置伸出双臂，球重重地打在手腕上，用滚动中和掉随之而来的冲击后迅速起身，球已经完美地被回到二传的位置。  
仿佛能看到影山的幻影用一个完美的姿势起跳托球。  
不过可惜的是本人现在正在球网的对面。  
我赢了，日向心想。  
“再见了，影山。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
这不是告别的话语，是宣战布告。

“什么再见，还没合影呢。”  
适时地，身后传来月岛讨人厌的声音。  
“啊，果然在这里。”  
山口、月岛、谷地，还有低年级的队员们跟在后面一起走进了体育馆。  
“你们两个，刚才被女生抓住了吧？”山口笑嘻嘻地说，“怎么样，给谁了？”  
“不知道，都是不认识的人，我都拿下来让她们自己分了。”  
“影山同学好过分！你这样可不行，进了职业队要好好给饭撒的！”日向第一个指责了起来。  
“啊，但说不定就是因为进了职业，人家只是拿了纽扣想去mercari上卖呢。”月岛坏笑道。  
“啊？你说什么？”其实影山也无所谓被拿去网上卖吧，只是单纯对月岛不爽而已。  
“好了好了，”这三个人两两吵架，然后山口队长出场劝架，谷地学姐紧张到窒息，对一二年级的队员来说是过去的一年里每天都在这个体育馆内发生的日常。  
“日向你呢？”  
“第二颗给了经常来加油的学妹，第一颗给了高一高二同班的小野，第三颗给了……”  
“额，日向你也是个罪孽深重的人啊，你对人家没意思的吧？”  
“诶？？”  
“等下，你们两个知道第二颗纽扣的意思吗？”月岛马上就意识到了问题。  
“第二颗纽扣，是每天穿着的制服上离心脏最近的一颗哦，”谷地解释道，“拿到第二颗纽扣，就能得到学长的心，的感觉！”  
“啊，这样的吗？”日向马上感到了罪恶感。  
“不懂有什么意义。”影山则一如既往毫无反应。  
月岛轻轻地笑了，摇了摇头，“你们这辈子都不会有女朋友的。”  
“那你们呢？”日向反问道。  
其实他们进来的时候日向就察觉到了。制服敞开的山口和月岛还是第一次见。  
“全灭。”山口摊了摊手，苦笑着说。  
“不过我和阿月交换了哦！”说着山口又从制服口袋中摸出了一粒纽扣。“阿月的第二颗！”  
“啊，真好！早知道我也和影山交换了！”  
“啊？”  
“山口好烦。”   
“我也想要前辈们的纽扣！”不知是哪个后辈突然喊了句，马上就得到了“你是男的吧”的吐槽。但紧接着传来了“我也要”“我也要”的呼声。像是真心又像是瞎闹起哄。但是心情多少可以理解，分别的时候希望尊敬的前辈留下些什么，给和前辈的回忆、这些人曾经存在这里这件事一个具体的形状，寄托于一粒小小的纽扣之中。  
“队服不是给你们了吗。”影山平静地说了一句。  
后辈们也突然安静了下来。  
乌野的下一个10号，会是什么样的人呢。  
教练、顾问，这个体育馆、部室，队服，“飞吧”的应援旗，全国的门票，强豪的自豪，这一切都应被延续、被继承。  
和后辈们合影，看后辈们涨红了眼眶高喊今年IH一定赢，然后在他们的目送下走出校门，就像过去他们送走前辈那样。

走到坂之下，和教练告别。  
在下一个路口，和山口月岛告别。  
再下一个路口，和谷地告别。  
像每天的放学后一样，剩下他和影山两个人，推着自行车和影山一直走到公路的岔路口。  
路上的风景熟悉又好像不那么熟悉。  
日向突然意识到这是他第一次在这个时间走这条路。  
工作日的下午，既不是上班族通勤的时间，也不是学生放学的时间，路上一个人都没有。  
每天都是在天黑后才结束部活，连在正常的放学时间回家的次数也是寥寥无几。  
今天就是最后一次了。  
“喂。”  
影山突然开口，叫住了他。  
“你运动服带着吗？排球部的。”  
日向摸了摸身后的背包。队服已经还了回去，但运动服就一直被他放在部室里。刚才收拾个人物品时，他终于把这件衣服塞进了包里。当时影山就在旁边。  
“嗯，带着。怎么了？”  
“拿出来。”  
影山用命令的口吻说道，同时从包里拿出了自己的运动服。  
“和我交换。”  
“诶？”  
“你不是想交换吗，”影山抓了抓头发，一副不知道怎么措辞的样子。  
“怎么说好。比起制服，还是这个更贴近心脏吧。”  
确实，比起制服，他更习惯影山穿运动服的样子。这件衣服所承载的意义远比纽扣多得多，如果说刚才纽扣的话题只是让他突然想从影山那里拿到些什么，那这件运动服——他非常，非常想要。  
“嗯！交换吧！我也更想和影山交换这个！”  
他抬头看向了影山，看到影山的眼睛里映出了自己的样子。  
部活引退后，好久没离得这样近过了，久违的感觉让日向有些恍惚。突然一股巨大的力量把他拉了过去，等反应过来的时候，已经被影山抱住。  
这是个和在球场上完全不一样的拥抱。  
比自己宽的肩膀，比自己长的手臂，比自己有力的肌肉，影山抱得非常用力，他被整个禁锢在怀中，没有余力去羡慕、去不甘，也无法反抗。因为影山的胸口正紧紧地贴着他的胸口，心跳仿佛能透过皮肤透过肌肉透过骨骼一直传到他的心脏。  
噗通，噗通。他发现自己的心跳和影山一样快。  
宛如恋人一般。  
“呆子日向。”  
影山熟悉的声音就在耳边响起，近得他有些脸红。  
这可能是整整三年间最温柔的一句“呆子”。  
“你大概去那边沙排也会打得很开心吧，不过别忘了，”影山顿了顿，一字一句地说道，  
“绝对还是室内更好！”  
“哦！”  
影山是在担心他喜欢上沙排不回来吗？  
日向动了动被禁锢住的手臂，也伸手抱住了影山。用力地，手指仿佛能陷入影山后背的肌肉留下指痕。  
他感觉他们的心跳贴得更近了。

如果路上有人，日向大概会不好意思吧，不过现在这条路上一个人都没有，他也不知道他们抱了多久。终于影山说了句“还有，敢拿去mercari上卖的话我揍死你”之后松开了手。

在往常一样的路口和影山告别，他跨上自行车骑上翻山的公路，以快到难以相信是普通自行车翻山的速度在公路上划过一道深色的轨迹。  
因为毕业典礼，今天的日常训练还没做，身上有比平时更多的力气。  
日向从座凳上站起来，骑得更快了。  
他用力地踩着自行车的踏板，感觉自己现在可以飞起来。  
扑通扑通，影山的心跳仿佛还停留在胸口。  
还是说，这是自己的心跳？

他伸手揪住自己一颗纽扣都不剩的制服胸口，露出了无敌一般的笑容。

再见了，影山。  
三年后樱花再开的时候，我会回来和你再见。  
到时候——  
你走得再远，我都会追上。

**Author's Note:**

> 看了上周剧情日向3月回国的突发无料。  
> 因为日本的高中毕业也正好是3月


End file.
